The Excitement
by AkumuSylvanas
Summary: Just a little bit of humourous smut from a 'video' I watched. Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.


The Excitement

Hotchner x OC

Aaron Hotchner was out for a Sunday drive alone with his new girlfriend Katina, it was rare for the two of them to have time alone together between his job with the BAU and her work as a model/nurse. She was an oddity and he found he was drawn to her in ways he hadn't been drawn to Beth... In ways that he hadn't been drawn to another since his now deceased wife.

"Aaron what's up you seem like you are wandering." Katina said waving a hand on front of his face.

"Sorry once again just trying to figure out how you manage to be a model and a nurse." He replied smiling softly at her.

"I honestly fell into modeling by accident, I was helping out a friend and someone saw the pictures up on my Facebook and approached me about doing it professionally." She replied to him.

Aaron remembered seeing some of those pictures himself and suddenly it was getting a lot more difficult to focus on driving and he found his jeans were suddenly far too tight. He looked around them and suddenly pulled into a grove of trees just off the road. "Get into the back." He said voice deeper than usual.

Katina did as he asked thinking he suddenly wanted to make out in the backseat as they had done before. It seemed to make him happy to do simple little things that young couples did even though he was in his 40's and she was in her late 20's. Truth be told it made her happy to do the same things.

Katina sat in the backseat and couldn't deny that she was a little aroused when Aaron got in shutting the door before pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair as the kiss quickly grew more passionate. However she jumped when Aaron began to undress her.

"Whoa Aaron what do you think you're doing?" she asked nervously.

He didn't respond just undressed her and instead began to tease her with his fingers as he reclaimed her lips in another passionate kiss. Katina moaned into the kiss when she felt his erection through his jeans against her thigh. "Oh Aaron how can you want to do that here? What if we get caught?" she asked blushing brightly at the idea.

"I am well aware that we could get caught, and yet it adds to the excitement don't you think?" Hotch said as he began to undress.

Katina blushed harder but suddenly didn't mind so much as she began to stroke him her eyes locked on his. Aaron groaned and leaned down to reattach their lips in a hungry kiss. He moved her so that she was in a position for him to be able to take her when he was ready.

Katina made quick work of his clothes, she was always hungry for his body, something that he hadn't found happened often when he had been with Beth. It was like with he and Hailey were in high school all over again except there was more fire, and passion with Katina.

He hooked one of her legs up over the back seat and had her put the other one on the floor before he guided himself into her, his lips now attached to her neck nipping and sucking. He moved quick and hard losing himself in the feel of her and the sounds that they both made.

"I want to be on top." Katina suddenly buttered.

Aaron was eager to give In to that request of hers and pulled out sitting on the backseat and watching as she straddled him and slipped him back inside of her dripping core. She began to ride him hard and fast her breasts bouncing in his face as he let her be in control. He wasn't a fan of letting someone else be in control but at that moment he was loving letting her be in control especially when she began to leave a bright red love bite on his neck that even his shirt collar wouldn't be able to hide.

A car had slowed down as it passed to see if the other vehicle needed help but upon noticing the way the car was rocking they just drove on laughing to themselves. Oh yeah it was the thrill of the excitement of potentially being caught.

AN: ok so this was just a oneshot I did. Got the idea from a, and you wont believe this, a porno that I had watched.

For those of you waiting for an update to Curses of My Father, I am currently working on the next chapter so should hopefully be able to update soon.


End file.
